Izaya, el impredecible
by Aceez
Summary: ¿Que hacia el pelinegro en su casa? ¿Que estaría tramando ahora? ¿Cual era su plan? Claro, por que esa pulga siempre tiene un plan. Un plan para joderlo. ¿O no? /One-Shot!.


¿Acaso estaba viendo mal? ¡Tenía que estar ciego! Si no, esa maldita pulga la iba a pasar muy pero muy mal...  
¿Se podía saber que hacía allí? Saliendo lo mas tranquilamente de su casa como si fuera la suya propia, ignorándolo a su paso. ¿Quien se creía? Y lo mas importante, que hizo en su casa? Esa minúscula miseria era lo mas impredecible del mundo...Había que pensar con claridad! Alguna trampa con cuchillos o habría dejado a algún matón para golpearlo a penas abriera la puerta? No es como si no hubiera sucedido antes. Una bomba quizá , sería una idea refrescante y el era claramente capaz de eso. La alimaña se había percatado de su presencia corriendo rápidamente hacia una dirección que parecía al azar, su rutina. Y no faltaba el rubio que lo perseguía sin hacerse rogar. Se habría paso entre la gente como la cucaracha que era siempre con esa sonrisa burlona que hacia incrementar esas inmensas ganas de asesinarlo de forma lenta y tortuosa, haciéndolo rogar por su propia vida. Pero no podía, la violencia era mala. El no era una persona violenta. En ese preciso momento tomó una de los altos semáforos que adornaba la calle por la cual la pulga corría para lanzarla en su dirección, fallando. Que maldita habilidad que ten a ese idiota para esquivar sus ataques! Lo peor era que siempre se ve a como si sus acciones fueran totalmente insignificantes, como si fuera un juego. - IIIIIZAAAAAAAYAAAAAAAA-KUNNNNN~!  
-Shizu-chan~! No grites...me das miedo...  
De cierto modo lo era. A el también le gratificaba de cierta forma, era entretenido intentar asesinarlo. Nunca se sabía lo que ese monstruo iba a hacer luego, su estrategia. Por que siempre ten a una estrategia. Aun que parezcan acciones sin sentido, siempre tenían un por que. Sin previo aviso, la misma persecución de siempre. Corriendo de forma fugaz entre maquinas expendedoras y señales de transito extra amente voladoras. un rubio y un morocho seguían queriendo asesinarse entre sí. El pelinegro con una peque a navaja y una risa molesta que habitualmente ten a. La gente a su alrededor totalmente aterrada. - Shizuo! Izaya! Luego vengan por sushi, si?-Simon los salud a ambos entre la batalla de forma despreocupada, recibiendo una se a de afirmación de los dos lados. Ambos parecían no tomar en serio las batallas, ya que cada golpe parecía hecho para que el otro lo esquivara. Pero siempre pelearon en serio. Lo odiaba. Simon volvió a gritarle algo pero no prest atención en lo absoluto. Volvieron el andar , su persecución mejor señalada, hacia la casa de cierto 'amigo' de ambos.  
Si, su nombre era Shinra, quien se encontraba con su querida novia Celty. Izaya se adentró por la ventana de la casa del chico sonriendo de forma burlona. Trató de golpearlo con su puño derecho, luego propinando una patada al mismo lugar. Claramente de un salto, había logrado esquivarlos posicionándose detrás de el rubio.  
- ¡Buenas noches, Shizu-chan! Hahahahaha~ -Dijo mientras propinaba un fuerte golpe en el cuello del rubio, el cual de inmediato se había desmayado, siendo atrapado por la única mujer presente- Hah! Es taaan testarudo! Si no lo traía de este modo, seguramente se habría rehusado a venir...  
-Tus métodos siempre fueron extraños, Izaya...-Contestó su amigo, acomodando sus lentes e indicándole a la otra que dejara al rubio recostado en el sofá.

Se despertó, eran las dos de la mañana. Le dolía la cabeza y el maldito de Izaya se le había escapado nuevamente. Divisó al chico de lentes ya la mujer que no poseía cabeza por el momento con el ceño frecuentemente fruncido, gritándole algo que no pudo escuchar y saliendo de la casa antes de que el rubio tratara de matar a todos por su mal humor. Hoy a todo el maldito mundo se le daba por gritarle. ¿Que hacía ahí ? Demonios. No lo comprendía. Se levanta de a poco colocando una de sus manos para acariciar su cien, fijando su vista en la mesita que se encontraba a su lado. En ella se encontraba un pastel color blanco con detalles negros a su alrededor. Hizo una mueca de extrañeza. Una nota.

'Shizu-chan! Tu sabes, como te conozco tan bien y te quiero taaaanto tanto tanto! Se me ocurrió hacerte un pequeño regalo...  
No hay tiempo de agradecerme, se que no te encantó el que te haya "dormido" para este propósito pero siempre se tiene que pagar un peque o precio por las cosas lindas de la vida. Como sea, no creas que con esto se me olvidara el hecho de querer matarte y eso...!  
Simplemente decidí no hacerlo solo por que es este día especial?

Feliz Cumpleaños, Shizu-chan!  
Con amor, Izaya'

Ciertamente, era impredecible.

* * *

Bueno no se escribir fics (?)

Pero sean pacientes, ya voy a aprender.


End file.
